pungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Goldenfields
A new batch of heroes arrive at the huge, walled temple-farm of Goldenfields. Dedicated to Chauntea, the goddess of agriculture, Goldenfields is a major food supplier for the North and a stronghold of the Emerald Enclave. Having answered the call for mercenary defenders, the heroes met Gate Captain Hantanus Tarm and passed through the gatehouse without incident. Once inside the temple's imposing walls, the heroes approached the central plaza. Most of the inhabitants of Goldenfields reside in the center, while the livestock fields, gardens, and fields are located along the temple perimeter. Despite the obvious abundance and stout defenses, the heroes detected and a sense of unease among the people of Goldenfields and heard whisperings of giant attacks. Local representatives met with the heroes at Northfurrow's End, the local inn. In addition to their everyday duties, it is their job to welcome new defenders. The heroes divided their force to better explore the town, with one group going to Havesthome Abbey and the other to follow some suspicious looking characters who attempted to sneak out of the inn unnoticed. The heroes tracked the elusive pair to the Goldengulp Brewery, where the Captain of the Guard, Strog Thunderblade, has setup office. After creating a diversion, the heroes gained access to the storeroom and discovered a trapdoor leading to a passage below the brewery - and the two mysterious tavern patrons. The heroes dispatched one and captured the other. They seized a small cache of contraband and weapons as well as a note indicating that the Zhentarim or Black Network is active in the area and possibly working to ally themselves with the giants. This would put them in direct conflict with the Emerald Enclave. Strog took possession of the prisoner and rewarded the heroes. His level of involvement was not clear at the time. He may simply be incompetent. Abbot Ellardin Darovik greeted the heroes at the Harvesthome Abbey. He seemed a kindly fellow, reluctant to criticize the local establishment. He did, however, express concern over the defenses and Strog Thunderblade's ability to lead. The heroes also met two local celebrities, Darlow and Tilbee. The young black bears were presumably orphaned by giants who have been collecting all manner of livestock, foodstuff, and even wild game for some unknown purpose. Darlow and Tilbee wandered in some months ago and were adopted by the town. Fond of new visitors and treats, Darlow likes cheese especially, while Tilbee prefers honey. While exploring the Abbot's library, a note was discovered that suggests a local bard may have been researching ancient runes. The Abbot was able to confirm that this individual was Oren Yogilvy, from the welcoming group. After the exploring the town and gathering the latest gossip, the group returned to Northfurrow's End to rest. Then the Giants attacked!!! Featured Characters The Group * Morara Shieldheart * Kalphae V * Flurry * James * Andrew * Nina New * Hantanus Tarm * Strog Thunderblade * Ellardin Darovik * Darlow and Tilbee * Oren Yogilvy Mentioned * Chauntea